


Filling the Gaps

by dessertpunk



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertpunk/pseuds/dessertpunk
Summary: "Filler Episode" style drabbles, varying in length from 500-1000 words. Taking requests, but only for TLH and TID characters. AUs welcome (i.e. modern, spy, human, etc)





	Filling the Gaps

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote by Margarita Karapanou, from "The Sleepwalker". I chose it because I assume Alastair comes close to death at some point in The Last Hours as a result of his father's crimes and Alastair doesn't genuinely believe at any point he'll live until he's cleared of his father's wrongdoings.

Alastair had worked very hard to ensure he was always busy since he arrived at the Institute. They had servants, but he always insisted that they worked too hard or that it was the very least he could do now that he was a long-term guest. He was hard to pin down because of his willingness to help wherever he was needed. Today Cyril had asked him to do some yard work to prepare the soil for some new flowers that would be arriving soon and sure enough, Lucie found Alastair kneeling in a quiet corner of the courtyard with a hand shovel and some manure.

By the looks of it, he had been working since dawn. Much of the garden had already been tilled, and he was nearly done. Alastair looked like he had a scowl permanently etched onto his face, but after visiting Cordelia so many times over the years Lucie had learned that it was a neutral expression. She approached on the cobblestone pathway, stopping a good meter and a half away.

“Would you be interested in writing with me sometime?” Lucie asked, fully expecting no acknowledgment. Cordelia had asked for Lucie to help her brother feel more at home, seeing as he hated her less than most of the other institute residents. As much as she knew about Cordelia, she only had hints about Alastair. He was guarded, and truthfully Lucie could usually only read his expression when he was particularly pleased. It was curious, but not incredibly interesting. Considering his treatment of her own brother, Lucie had not even been inclined to welcome him to begin with. The only thing keeping her in this garden with him was her love of her parabatai. Alastair looked shaken, though he only let that expression show for a moment before he turned away from her.

“There is an excess of paper in this institute, and I’m certain my father has more pens than he knows what to do with. You certainly don’t have to write about yourself, but I thought sharing the idea might do you good.” She sighed, turning to go back. She did as she was asked, and Alastair’s lackluster response would do. She took a few steps before he reached out to her, never moving from his kneeling position.

“I would enjoy it, if you would have me.” He replied, cautious. Lucie didn’t take injury, it seemed Alastair had never trusted anyone. She saw why, with his head on the chopping block now that his father had been revealed a criminal. Lucie wondered if Cordelia had said anything to him about behaving more kindly to her, or if he was simply in need of companionship after the lonely years their family had spent crossing the European countryside.

"I will arrange for the library to be ready for an hour before supper, in that case." Lucie said, putting all her etiquette lessons to good use. She walked away to invite Cordelia to join them as Cyril walked into the courtyard with wooden trays full of flower buds. Alastair busied himself again, though now a soft song filled the courtyard as he worked.


End file.
